1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and particularly to an image processing apparatus which reads a document having information for editing images (i.e., area specification) marked thereon by a marker to perform an image editing process to the read document image according to the read information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,416; U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,041; U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,182 and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-14630 in which a user marks or specifies an area of a document by a color marker (the term, as used herein, refers to a coloring pen) of a predetermined color before the document is read by a scanner or the like, thereby performing an image editing process (for example, trimming and masking) to the marked or area-specified image.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-211600 discloses an apparatus in which colors of a plurality of color markers and the image editing process corresponding to each of the colors are registered in advance such that the user can select the editing process by choosing the color.
However, there have been the following problems (1) to (4) in such image processing apparatuses.
(1) In the conventional image processing apparatus in which image editing process is performed using a marker, the result of editing could be known only after copy output by a printer.
(2) In the conventional image processing apparatus in which an area to be edited is specified by a marker, when the edited result is not what the user of the apparatus had expected, the user had to specify the area in the document to be edited once again by a marker.
(3) In addition, in the conventional image processing apparatus in which an area to be edited is specified by a marker, the content of editing corresponding to the color of the marker had to be specified separately by the user, which had been troublesome for the user.
(4) Among a plurality of editing processes, the editing process desired may differ from user to user such that a standard process memorized by the apparatus would be of no use since it often is not what the user desired.
Based upon the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to make the a conventional image processing apparatus to be used more conveniently.
In order to achieve the above-described object, according to one aspect of the present invention, the image processing apparatus includes a detector for detecting an area which is indicated by a mark provided on a document, an editing processing unit for editing the image data within the area detected by the detector, and a display for displaying an image data performed the editing process.
In accordance with the present invention, the image data obtained after editing process is performed to the image data within the marked area can be displayed on the display. Accordingly, the user of the apparatus can check the output result of the edited image data on the display before it is printed out so as to prevent an image subjected to undesired editing from being output from the printer.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an image processing apparatus includes a scanner for scanning a document having an area which is indicated by a mark, a detector for detecting the position of the area from the image data obtained by the scanner, an editing process unit for performing editing process to the image data within the area, and a display which can display the image data obtained by the scanner as well as an image data performed the editing process.
In accordance with the present invention, since the image data obtained from the scanner can be displayed on the display, the user of the apparatus can check the range (area) specified by the marker easily, and thus the apparatus would be utilized more conveniently. In addition, since it is also possible to check which color of the marker is used for the specification, the convenience of the apparatus is further improved.
More preferably, the image processing apparatus has a display switching unit for switching to the display. The display switching unit performs switching between the display of image data obtained by the scanner and the image data performed editing process.
In accordance with the present invention, switching is performed between display of image data after editing. process on the display and display of image data obtained by the scanner on the display such that unnecessary displaying is eliminated, thereby making the apparatus more convenient.
More preferably, the image processing apparatus includes a determination unit for determining the number of areas which are indicated by a mark provided on a document.
Still more preferably, the image processing apparatus inhibits display of image data on the display when the determination unit determines that the number of areas is smaller than a predetermined number.
In accordance with the present invention, when the number of marked areas in the document image is small, it may be considered that there is little need of checking the state obtained after editing process, and thus display of document image after editing process on the display is inhibited. Accordingly, efficiency of printing output of the document image is improved, such that the apparatus can be used more conveniently.
More preferably, the image processing apparatus includes a determination unit for determining the number of colors of the mark provided the document.
Still more preferably, the image processing apparatus inhibits the display of image data on the display when the number of colors of the mark is smaller than a predetermined number.
In accordance with the present invention, when the number of colors of the mark used for specifying the areas to be edited in the document image is small, it may be considered that there is little need of checking the state obtained after editing process, and thus display of document image after editing process on the display is inhibited. Accordingly, efficiency of printing output of the document image is improved, such that the apparatus can be used more conveniently.
More preferably, the image processing apparatus includes a changing unit for changing the correlation between the plurality of marker colors and the editing processes preset for each of the marker colors.
In accordance with the present invention, the user can change the correlation between each of the marker colors and the editing process, and thus the apparatus is used more conveniently.
More preferably, the image processing apparatus includes a document conveying device for setting the document on the platen to read the document image by the scanner, and then discharging the document from the platen.
Still more preferably, the image processing apparatus inhibits displaying of image data on the display when the document conveying device is in use.
In accordance with the present invention, when the document conveying device is in use, it is often desired that completion speed of the document image forming operation is made higher, and thus display of image data on the display is inhibited. Accordingly, efficiency of printing output is improved, and the apparatus can be used more conveniently.
More preferably, the image processing apparatus includes an area adding unit for adding an area to be edited on the display on which the image data is displayed.
In accordance with the present invention, it is made possible to set a new area intended to be edited in addition to the marked area, and thus the apparatus is used more conveniently.
More preferably, the image processing apparatus includes an area correction unit for correcting the area to be edited on the display on which the image data is displayed.
In accordance with the present invention, the user of the apparatus can correct the area to be edited on the display such that the apparatus is used more conveniently.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, an image processing apparatus includes a memory for storing the correlation between a plurality of marker colors and the editing process set for each of the marker colors, and a printer for printing out a list of correlation between the plurality of marker colors stored in the memory and the editing process set for each of the marker colors.
In accordance with the present invention, a list of correlation between the plurality of marker colors and the editing process set for each of the marker colors is printed out as a sample. Accordingly, even when there is a slight difference between the color displayed on the display and the real color, the user can check the color close to the real printed out color, and thus the apparatus is used more conveniently.
More preferably, the image processing apparatus includes a changing unit for changing the correlation between the plurality of marker colors and the editing process set for each of the marker colors.
In accordance with the present invention, the user of the apparatus can change the correlation between the plurality of marker colors and the editing process corresponding to each of the marker colors arbitrarily and thus the apparatus is used more conveniently.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.